Bailey Chase
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = Amy Chase Christopher George Luetgert Melissa Anne Bornquist Mike Luetgert |yearsactive = 1996-present }}Bailey Chase is an American stage and TV actor best known for his recurring TV roles as Graham Miller in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Beckett 'Becks' Scott on Ugly Betty and Butch Ada in Saving Grace. Biography Bailey Chase was born in Chicago, but he spent his childhood between Barrington, Illinois and Naples, Florida. He went to high school in Jacksonville, Florida, and subsequently attended Duke University in Durham, North Carolina on an athletic scholarship , even though nowadays his athletic practices have switched to sports like golf, snowboarding and Bikram yoga. He graduated in 1995 having majored in Psychology. Immediately after, he moved to London to complete the two year program at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art, where he acted in many plays including The Comedy of Errors, Picnic and Death of a Salesman. He returned to the States in 1997 and moved to Los Angeles to pursue his career in acting. Once there he deepened his training under Harry Mastrogeorge, Jeffrey Tambor and Howard Finehe and joined the improvisational group The Groundlings. Onscreen, Chase's first film break came in 1998 with Adam Shankman's movie Cosmo's Tale, which screened at both Sundance Film Festival and Cannes Film Festival in 1999. Since then he has got several other roles for the big screen with titles like Billboard Dad, The Stray and Rats. But the biggest part of Chase's acting credits came from TV, since his first guest roles in series such as Married... with Children, Baywatch, USA High, Sweet Valley High, The Drew Carrey Show and Charmed. In 1999 he landed the role of Graham Miller on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, his first recurring, followed by two others in daytime soaps as Chris Robert Hughes in As The World Turns and as Steve in Watch Over Me, and more recently as Jake Porter in Las Vegas and as Becks Scott on the show Ugly Betty. It was 2007 when he was cast in the series Saving Grace as Butch Ada, a Detective in the Major Crimes squad, a diehard fan of the Texas Longhorns ex-football player, his most prominent role to the date. All the while, he has continued working guest star roles in series such as JAG, V.I.P, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Law & Order: SVU, Cold Case and Castle. Criminal Minds Chase portrayed serial killer Deputy Sheriff Jason Clark Battle, a shadowy character that dated Penelope Garcia just to attempt to kill her in the Season Three episodes "Lucky" and "Penelope". Filmography *Six (2018) - Vince Delano *Wisdom of the Crowd (2017) - Caleb Boorman *Twin Peaks - 2 episodes (2017) - Detective Don Harrison *24: Legacy - 8 episodes (2017) - CTU Agent Thomas Locke *Kadence (2016) - Joel Kaul *No Beast So Fierce (2016) - Charlie Sundstrom *Tao of Surfing (2016) - Lance *The Chaplain (2016) - Ryan Davis *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - Python Team Leader *Grimm - 3 episodes (2016) - Lucien Petrovitch *Sex, Death and Bowling (2015) - Rick McAllister *Lucifer (2015) - Grey Cooper *Chicago P.D. - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - David Lang *The Boy Next Door (2015) - Benny *Longmire - 33 episodes (2012-2014) - Deputy Branch Connally *Summoned (2013) - Detective Michael Lyons *Awake (2012) - David Walker *White Collar (2012) - Bryan McKenzie *Damages - 5 episodes (2011) - Sean Everett *Dark Metropolis (2010) - Aiden Pryme *Miami Medical - 2 episodes (2010) - Rick Deleo *Saving Grace - 46 episodes (2007-2010) - Detective Butch Ada *The Chronicles of Hollow Earth: The Next Race (2009) - Aiden Pryme *Castle - 2 episodes (2009) - FBI Special Agent Will Sorenson *Crossing Over (2009) - Border Patrol Agent Farrell *Cold Case (2009) - Roy Dunn *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) - Lincoln Haver *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2007) TV episodes - Jason Clark Battle *Ugly Betty - 4 episodes (2007) - Becks Scott *Watch Over Me - 17 episodes (2006-2007) - Steve Hughes *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Marty 'The Meat Machine' Mayron *Las Vegas - 4 episodes (2005) - Jake Porter *As the World Turns - 20 episodes (2003-2005) - Chris Hughes *Clark, the Canadian Hockey Goalie (2003) - Unknown Character *Rats (2003) - Johnny Falls *V.I.P. (2002) - James Gilroy *Buffy the Vampire Slayer - 13 episodes (1999-2000) - Graham Miller *JAG (2000) - Petty Officer James Elling *The Stray (2000) - Keith (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *Pacific Blue (1999) - Zach *Undressed - 2 episodes (1999) - Steve *Cosmo's Tale (1998) - Flicker (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *The Truth About Juliet (1998) - Willie/Dirk (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *Billboard Dad (1998) - Brad Thomas (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *Charmed (1998) - Alec (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *The Drew Carey Show (1998) - Mark (credited as Baily Luetgert) *Sweet Valley High - 3 episodes (1997) - Christian Gorman *USA High (1997) - Hunky Delivery Guy (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *Step by Step (1997) - Scott (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *Hot Line (1996) - Jake (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1996) - Zach Newton (credited as Bailey Luetgert) *Baywatch (1996) - Dave (credited as Bailey Luetgert) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People